


Na'thek

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, Alternate Universe - Princess Bride Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing gave Dorian as much pleasure as ordering The Iron Bull around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na'thek

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Na'thek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987567) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> For the prompt "Adoribull prompt sunday: "as you wish" C:" sent by Anonymous. I’ve never watched The Princess Bride until now, but I knew enough to know this was a reference, so I watched the movie just for this. The unfortunate side of this is that the movie was too fresh in my head when I wrote this, so it ended up being heavyly based on its beginning. I was actually going to go with a whole different thing, but then feygrim said “adoribull the princess bride au” and I couldn’t get this out of my head, specially after I was looking for something at the wikia and found “Na'thek” meaning “as you wish”.

Dorian Pavus was raised in the lands of the House Pavus of Qarinus in the Tevinter Imperium. His favorite pastimes were reading at his family’s library and tormenting the servant that worked there. His name was The Iron Bull, but Dorian never called him that. He was a Tal-Vashoth warrior who sought refuge there after escaping his own country, and being tired of war, he enjoyed the peaceful days at the library.

Nothing gave Dorian as much pleasure as ordering The Iron Bull around.

“Servant, clean the wax stains from the table, I want it so shinning I can see my beautiful face reflected in it by the morning,” Dorian asked without looking up from his book.

“Na’thek,” The Iron Bull replied, with a head nod.

Na’thek was all he ever said to Dorian.

“Servant, put these books back at their proper place.” Dorian rose his eyes, and was almost set back by the fond look he received in return. No one ever directed at him such fondness, and he found his chest being filled by a strange warmth when meeting The Iron Bull’s eyes. He swallowed, and added, “Please?”

“Na’thek,” The Iron Bull replied.

That day, Dorian was amazed to discover that when he was saying, ‘Na’thek’, what he meant was ‘I love you’. And even more amazing was the day Dorian realized he truly loved him back.

Dorian saw The Iron Bull approaching, and leaned against one of the tallest bookshelves. “Servant, fetch me that book,” he said, pointing at the top shelf, deliberately in the way.

“Na’thek.” The Iron Bull reached to for it, and despite his height had to stand on his tiptoes to do it.

Dorian held his breath, and when The Iron Bull gave him the book, he let it fall, in favor of holding on to the other man. They locked eyes for just a moment, before kissing passionately.

The Iron Bull had no money for them to leave, and they couldn’t stay together as long as Dorian remained under his father’s roof. So The Iron Bull packed his few belongings and left, promising to come back for Dorian once he had found the means to smuggle him from the Imperium. It was a very emotional time for Dorian.

“I fear I’ll never see you again,” Dorian said, when they met to say their goodbyes, just far away enough from the main house that they may dare share an embrace.

“Of course you will,” The Iron Bull reassured him, holding him even closer.

“But what if something happens to you?” Dorian asked, restarting the argument they had before. Dorian didn’t want him to go alone, but he himself had no means to escape without his father sending men after him.

“Hear this now. I will always come for you, kadan,” he promised.

“But how can you be sure?”

“This is true love. Do you think this happens every day?”

And for that moment, Dorian allowed himself to believe that their love was strong and true, and that they would be reunited again.


End file.
